In this project to date three Northern Californian communities (Watsonville, Gilroy and Tracy), of about 15,000 population each, have been chosen for a behavior change study of factors believed to be associated with increased risk of cardiovascular disease, notably cigarette smoking, overweight, lack of physical activity and poor diet. An initial medical and behavioral survey has been completed, and some nine months of an educational media campaign directed at Gilroy and Watsonville via TV, radio, newspapers, and direct mailing. In addition, intensive instruction classes among high-risk individuals have been conducted at Watsonville. No activity has taken place at Tracy. The coming year will see a repeat medical and behavioral survey among the random samples originally examined at all three communities, and detailed analysis of the findings as compared with baseline. The results should provide valuable information regarding the efficacy (or otherwise) of a media campaign alone, and of a media campaign plus intensive instruction, in the cardiovascular risk-reduction field. The work will also result in two prevalence studies of some 1970 randomly selected individuals in these towns. Following the second survey, a lower "maintenance" media campaign will probably continue for a further nine months. In addition, this program includes basic research studies in the fields of pulsed ultrasound as a non-invasive diagnostic tool in cardiology and studies in lipoprotein metabolism.